Sword In Stone
by Salvadora11
Summary: Throughout history, there have been many individuals who were given the power to change the world. Regardless of their intentions, good or evil, in the end they left a permanent mark on the world. But some wonder… how could history have changed if this power had been taken by, or given to, an entirely different person?


**Author's Note:** So this is a script I wrote a while back for a manga idea I had. It was inspired by a trivial thought I had about the King Arthur stories: "What if someone cheated and stole the sword before Arthur got to it?"

Well, this is what my mind came up with. While it doesn't follow the original Arthurian Legend much at all, I took some small inspiration from it. My main inspiration when it comes to the manga side is Sengoku Youko (which isn't as popular as it should be). Not for the story itself, but the feel of it all. Add a touch of darkness and realism, and you've got what I envision for Sword in Stone.

I haven't written out the next chapter, but I've got a general idea of how I want it (and the few after that) to proceed. Let me know what you think!

(Sorry about the odd formatting, doesn't quite give a clear idea of the way I wanted it laid out, but: **NP** indicates next page. 'oob' means outside of speech bubble.)

* * *

**NP:** Narrator (against black background): Throughout history, there have been many individuals who were given the power to change the world.

Scene: Sword's hilt is visible sticking out of a stone nearby a forested trail. Hands are visible reaching out for it.

Narrator: Most used this power to perform heroic deeds and create eras of peace for their people. Some used it for tyranny and fear. In the end, they left a permanent mark on the world.

Scene: Hands grip hilt.

**NP:** Narrator: But some wonder… How could history have changed if this power had been taken by, or given to, an entirely different person?

**NP:** Scene pans out to show a young Cadell struggling to pull the sword out. It isn't budging.

Offscreen: Cadell!

**NP:** Cadell turns to see his younger sister Quinn on the trail behind : Oh, Quinn. You finally caught up. (oob (out-of-bubble): You're pretty slow)

Quinn: Well don't just start running away so randomly! (oob: Shut up!)

Quinn looks away: Geez, it's not like you're gonna pull that sword out anyways. (oob: How many times do you have to try?)

Cadell (offscreen): I will.

Quinn looks up.

**NP:** Switch to Cadell looking somewhat inspirational.

Cadell: I will pull that sword out. I'll prove to it that I'll be the next hero.

Cadell strikes an angry pose: YOU HEAR THAT SWORD?! YOU'RE MINE! DON'T FORGET IT!

Quinn looks at him blankly, oob: You're talking to a sword…

**NP:** Quinn and Cadell continue walking onwards towards their village, with the sword's hilt in foreground.

Quinn oob: You really are a weirdo

Cadell oob: You're slow

Quinn oob: You already said that

**NP:** Black background, with following:

Narrator: And so begins a different sort of history.  
(Picture of Sacred Sword acting as divider)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kingslayer**

**NP:** Scene: Midday, adult Cadell is walking through the bustling town of Whitelion. It is a merchant city with a large outer wall, and many houses within. On the West side of the city, there is a smaller wall surrounding the main castle area, which is made up of numerous moderate buildings, rather than the usual single large structure. There are many stalls lining the sides of the main streets.

Many people stop and stare at Cadell as he walks by, since he has a large sword made of rock strapped on his back.

Some random townspeople oob: "Hey, look at that.", "What's with that sword?", "Could that be him?"

As Cadell keeps walking into the town square. A large fountain represents the town's prosperity. An offscreen person yells: OI! YOU!

**NP:** Cadell turns his head to see a distinguished, small-statured guard pointing at him. He has two larger guards beside him.

Small guard: Yeah, you! Are you the so-called Cadell, the Kingslayer?

Cadell smiles and waves off the reference: Well sure, my name's Cadell, but what's with 'Kingslayer'?

Large guard 1: Don't play dumb! Everyone in the continent knows about you!

Large guard 2: How many people have you killed for your own ego, you bastard!

**NP:** Cadell's smile turns into a dark grin: Ego, you say… (Offscreen: That's Enough!)

Small Guard: Listen here, Kingslayer. We don't want any trouble in here in Whitelion. Our King Veercing has helped this place flourish, and we're all living lives of luxury here. We also happen to be a friendly merchant community, so if you're just passing through, we'll turn a blind eye towards your… reputation. But we'll need to confiscate your weapon for the duration of your stay here.

**NP:** Pan out, Cadell is removing the sword: Sounds like a deal. (Guards are shocked, oob: That was fast!)

Cadell holds sword out in front of him: I don't expect your trust, but I'll honour your deal. It's important to me, so don't lose it.

**NP:** The small guard steps forward to take the sword, but when Cadell releases it, it falls straight into the ground, and the guard can't budge it.

Next panel: Cadell walks toward a villager, (Cadell oob: Where's the nearest inn?, villager points away, oob: That way), the three guards are struggling to pull the sword from the ground.

Large guard 1 oob: How heavy is this thing?!

Large guard 2 oob: Wasn't he just holding it with one hand?!

**NP:** Scene: Cadell is in the inn's room, sitting on the bed. He sighs, and lays back. The window's light shines on him, revealing that it is early afternoon.

Cadell: (Still early, huh?)

**NP:** Cadell sits up, and has a view of the short, wide castle beyond the rows of townhouses.

Cadell: Maybe I should pay the king a visit.

**NP:** Scene: Cadell is walking through the street toward the castle. Ahead he notices two men at a shopkeeper's stall. The first is talking to the shopkeeper enthusiastically; the second is looking warily around.

Flashback scene to younger Cadell in his hometown, just finishing a purchase from a stall keeper. Across the street, he sees a similar situation to the present time. He watches as the first person distracts the shopkeeper while the second steals some accessories and walks off towards the nearest alley. As the thief walks down the alley, there's a shout from behind him (Offscreen: Hey!).

**NP:** Cadell is standing at the entrance to the alley: I saw that! Give back what you stole!

Thief smirks: Listen kid. We've killed people half your age. Leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone.

Cadell: (We?)

Offscreen: Hey, speak for yourself.

**NP:** Cadell turns to see the person who was talking to the shopkeeper behind him. He begins to panic: (They were working together?!)

Accomplice grins evilly: I always get a kick out of punishing a kid who gets out of line.

**NP:** Cut scene to Cadell laying on the ground, beaten badly.

(oob thought: I really am weak after all. The sword will never accept me at this rate.)

**NP:** He looks up from the ground at the two thieves leaving down the alley. He can hear their laughs.

(oob thought: I hate this… I hate them…)

Blank panel, oob thought: I hate…

**NP:** Back to present, Cadell's eyes narrow. The thief grabs a large ring, but a shopkeeper across the street notices and yells after him. The thief bolts straight towards Cadell while looking back to see if he's being chased. He doesn't notice Cadell's outstretched arm, whose hand collides with the thief's neck. The thief does a grand flailing wheel and ends up on his back, coughing violently.

**NP:** Cadell looks down at him in disgust: I HATE people like you.

A nearby guard manages to catch up, and Cadell continues on his way, grumbling. The man who was talking to the shopkeeper looks at him with a mixture of surprise and fear. Cadell glares back, but doesn't stop walking.

**NP:** Cadell arrives at the gate for the castle. A guard stands at each side, and they move to block his path.

**NP:** Guard 1: We have orders to not let you pass, Kingslayer.

Cadell's mood hasn't improved: I seem to be popular here already.

Guard 2: You're causing quite the stir simply by being here. Even the council is concerned.

Guard 1: Hey, don't go telling him unnecessary details.

Guard 2 oob: Ah, sorry

Cadell: Council?

**NP:** Guard 1: Hm? You didn't know? In Whitelion we have we have a group of villagers that make up a council. They make decisions together with the king. That way the people have much more say in what goes on in the kingdom.

Guard 2 oob: Didn't you just say something unnecessary?

Cadell: And where can I find this council?

Guard 1: You'll find it down the road to the left from here. Just don't expect a warm welcome there either.

**NP:** Cadell turns and leaves to head down the road.

As he walks, he notices the townhouses' roofs near the wall are about even in height with the wall itself (roughly 10 feet). He glances around and spots a ladder in an alley across the street.

**NP:** Cut scene to Cadell jumping over the wall. He lands in a grassy garden area. There are many hedge-lined paths and flower beds. No guards are in sight.

Cadell: (As expected of a merchant city. Now, to find the king.)

He hears footsteps along the path ahead, and hides behind a large hedge. Two well-dressed people walk by, and Cadell peers out to the path to check for anyone else. One more noble-looking person is heading towards him along the path. Cadell stands upright and walks casually past, smiling and nodding at the noble. The noble nods back and continues on his way.

**NP:** Cadell looks back: (Seems I'm not as popular as I thought.)

He takes the next turn into another gardened area. It appears to be a formal and well-kept gravesite. There are some small buildings around, but none really stand out.

Cadell: (This place is bigger than it appeared. Looks like I'll need some directions.)

**NP:** Cadell spots a young girl (age: 14ish) dressed in a working uniform (simple clothes, loose, rolled up to elbows and knees). She's happily polishing a gravestone to his left.

Cadell: Hey!

There's no response. She continues working.

Cadell frowns and begins walking towards her: Hey, you! Worker girl!

Still no response.

**NP:** Cadell is looming darkly behind her: Oi, are you just ignoring me?

The girl sees his shadow and turns her head to look at him, still smiling.

Cadell: Now that I have your attention, where can I find the king?

The girl's smile stays, but she looks a little confused (oob: ?).

**NP:** Cadell's patience wears out. Next panel shows him holding her upside down by one ankle. She is looking shocked and confused.

Cadell: What's wrong with you? Are you deaf, or stupid?

The girl's shirt begins to slip down, and both realize this. The girl yelps in embarrassment and attempts to push the shirt back, but Cadell spots something.

Cadell: Hey wait, show me that again! (Did he see something important, or is he just a pervert?)

**NP:** They struggle for a second before…

Offscreen: Bastard! What are you doing to the princess!

A guard is running towards Cadell (oob: Unhand her!). Cadell is still holding her upside down, but is looking at the guard.

Cadell: Princess…?

**NP:** Cut scene to Cadell kneeling on the floor before the king, who is seated in a fancy chair (not your average throne, just a chair). A low table separates them. The king is frowning. Guards are visible around Cadell. The princess is not in the room.

Cadell: So your daughter, Princess Gwen, is deaf. My apologies, sire.

The king simply stares him down, his expression unchanging. (Cadell offscreen: Though…)

Cadell looks up: I must question her attire. Is it customary here for princesses to wear the clothes of slaves?

The king's frown deepens: That's quite insolent of you. I allow my daughter certain privileges. She wears it because she wants to.

**NP:** Cadell's eyes narrow: Oh? Did she tell you that herself?

The king (Veercing) glares right back: And what's that supposed to mean?

Cadell: … That was a joke. She's a deaf-mute, right?

Veercing: I see…

View of Both: …

**NP:** View of closed double-doors (the doors to the room they are in). There is a guard stationed on each side.

Offscreen (from within room): BAHAHAHAHA!

Guard 1 oob: ?

Guard 2 is just surprised.

**NP:** Back to inside the room.

Veercing: We seem to have a bit of a comedian on our hands. What are you doing here, Kingslayer?

Cadell bows again: The reason I've come is to thank your majesty for the hospitality you've shown me. I am truly grateful.

Veercing: No no, I meant why are you here, in Whitelion?

**NP:** Cadell: Bear it no mind. I am just passing through. I have no ill intentions in such a peaceful town.

The king studies him for a moment: You know, you don't seem like such a bad guy in person. Perhaps even a little… misunderstood.

He claps for a servant, they appear immediately: Prepare this man a room.

**NP:** Cadell looks up: Ah- That won't be necessary, I have a room at an inn downto-

Veercing: Nonsense. You shall stay here and dine with us tomorrow night. We shall have a feast! (To servant: Send someone to collect his belongings)

**NP:** Cutscene to downtown, where Cadell left his sword. It's now dusk, and the sword has four guards surrounding it (they couldn't move it after all).

**NP:** Cut back to the castle. King and advisor are together in a new room. It's becoming darker outside, and the room has yet to be lit inside.

Advisor: Are you sure this is a good idea, majesty?

Veercing: Yes, of course. I want him on our side. We need any ally we can get in these turbulent times, and this man has more power than an army, or so the rumours go. You know what to do.

**NP:** Advisor nods, and leaves.

Veercing gazes out the window silently, solemnly.

**NP:** Servant is showing Cadell into his room.

Servant: Here it is. Please enjoy your stay, and call us if you need anything.

Cadell still doesn't look comfortable with the idea: Thanks…

He steps in, and the servant leaves.

**NP:** He puts his bag down by the bed, and notices a pen and ink, with some paper on the desk beside it. He sits down at the desk, picks up the pen, and stares at the paper. But he ends up setting the pen down again.

**NP:** Just as he's getting up again, there's a knock at the door. He turns to see a short, hooded figure entering. Cadell doesn't seem worried, and walks over with a sigh. He raises the hood, and reveals Gwen.

**NP:** Gwen doesn't make eye contact, and moves past him towards the bed. She removes her cloak and puts it on the desk chair. She stops, facing the bed, and begins undressing further, but is stopped by Cadell as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

**NP:** He turns her around and sits her down on the bed. She still avoids eye contact. Cadell picks his bag up and sits down behind Gwen. She doesn't move. He sets his hand on her waist.

**NP:** She flinches and closes her eyes. He raises her shirt halfway, and stops. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a jar, which he opens and takes out some paste-like substance.

**NP:** He begins to apply it to her back, where we can now see several large bruises. Gwen flinches from the contact again, and turns to look at what Cadell is doing.

Their eyes meet for a moment. Cadell reaches over to the desk and writes something with the pen.

**NP:** On paper: Can you read and write?

Gwen nods.

Cadell begins writing again, but Gwen puts her hand on his arm. He looks at her, and she points to her lips.

**NP:** Next panel: Cadell is holding the paper, which says: You want a kiss? Gwen is shaking her head violently.

Next panel: Paper now says: You want me to write on your face? Gwen has a sweatdrop.

Next panel: Cadell is back to a normal look, he writes: You can read lips? Gwen nods.

**NP:** Cadell: Mm. The stuff I just put on your bruises is a parsley blend. It will help them heal.

Gwen nods slightly, and takes the pen. She hesitates, and then writes: You know why I'm here?

**NP:** Cadell stretches: Yeah. I knew you'd come. And I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not really my type.

Gwen opens her mouth with an upset look, but the door bursts open behind her. A young knight jumps in, clad in light armor and wielding a short sword. (Victor, for our purposes)

Victor: Gwen! I'm here to stop this!

**NP:** Victor then notices her shirt halfway drawn up, and blushes profusely.

He shakes his head, then points his sword at Cadell.

**NP:** Victor: How dare you do such a thing to the princess! I'll kill you right here.

Once again, Gwen opens her mouth like she's about to say something, but Cadell puts his arm in front of her, cutting her off.

Cadell: Oh? This I'd like to see.

**NP:** Victor charges right away and swings. There's a "Clang".

We see Cadell has risen from the bed, and blocked the swing with a small dagger, very close to his neck.

**NP:** Cadell: Attacking an unarmed opponent? Whatever happened to a knight's honor?

Victor: You're not unarmed, and I don't give a damn.

Cadell pushes the blade away and swings back, but Victor dodges. They stare each other down for a moment, and just as they're about to have another round…

Offscreen, in large letters: STOP! (Cadell and Victor both flinch dramatically)

**NP:** Both turn to face Gwen, surprised. Gwen is pouting.

Both: You can talk?!

Both look at each other again with question marks above their heads.

**NP:** Next scene: Gwen and Cadell are sitting on the bed facing Victor, who is sitting on the chair (for artist: Gwen sits on her knees, Cadell cross-legged. Victor has his head lowered).

Gwen: Victor.

Victor bolts upright: Yes, Princess!

Gwen sighs, looking depressed: I know you have a duty to protect me, and you've done so in the past, but… This is for my father. It's norm- (show both Cadell and Victor reacting to this. It simply catches Cadell's attention, but Victor is noticeably upset.)

Victor interrupts: It's NOT!

**NP:** Victor catches himself, and immediately bows on his knees, knocking the chair over. However, he closes his eyes and repeats: It's not normal…

Gwen looks at him sadly.

Cadell puts his hand on Gwen's shoulder, and she looks at him: He's right, you know.

**NP:** Cadell gets up and stands beside the chair: Even as a useless knight who didn't even know his princess could talk (arrowed text bubble piercing Victor's chest here), he seems to be the only one who's looking out for you.

Gwen doesn't say anything.

**NP:** Cadell: I can help you. If you want it, that is.

Gwen looks away for a moment. Victor looks at Cadell.

**NP:** Gwen glances back unsurely: …How?

Cadell smirks.

Cadell is standing confidently: For that, I've got a plan.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yep. That's the beginning. Seem innocent enough? ...Good... 'Cause it gets pretty dark pretty fast.

What's with Cadell's stone sword? What is his plan, and what effects will it have for the city, and for Gwen? What will happen afterward? Find out next time, when I bother writing up the next chapter. :)

On a side note, if you are a talented manga artist and are interested in this story, let me know. I've got quite a bit of info stored away for the future chapters, including the overall plot and background for the characters' dark pasts. Perhaps we could pull a good ol' Bakuman team. :P


End file.
